Corellia
Corellia was the capital planet of the Corellian system, which included Selonia, Drall, Tralus, and Talus. It was also the birthplace of smuggler and New Republic General Han Solo as well as Rogue Squadron pilot and New Republic hero Wedge Antilles, along with many other humans who played important roles in the histories of the Rebel Alliance, New Republic, and Galactic Alliance. Collectively, the planets of the system were known as the Five Brothers. As the largest planet and the closest to Corell, Corellia was often called the "Eldest Brother" or the "Eldest." Historians believed the Celestials assembled the system artificially, the worlds brought from other parts of the galaxy for unknown reasons. Some believed that these Celestials populated Corellia with Humans from Coruscant. Geographic Features Corellia's surface was extremely temperate, dominated by rolling hills such as those of Bindreg, thick forests, lush farmland, golden beaches, and large seas. Snow-covered mountains dominated part of the landscape. With most of its famed manufacturing centers lifted into orbit, the planet remained largely rural and undeveloped, with small villages and farming communities comprising the bulk of urban development. It is rumored to have many deep underwater caverns with orange Lightsaber crystals. The largest cities were Coronet—the planetary capital, the tourist haven of Kor Vella, the double-city Tyrena, and the mountain hamlets of Doaba Guerfel and Bela Vistal. Immigrants from the neighboring planet of Selonia constructed an elaborate network of tunnels beneath the planet's surface. These Selonian Tunnels were used by people of all races as a kind of subterranean metropolis, though the deepest levels were traveled exclusively by Selonians. Space above Corellia was dominated by massive shipyards. Culture Corellians were often considered intrepid and maverick by other Corepeoples, spawning expressions warning against telling a Corellian the odds for success; for a Corellian, beating the odds is always a reward in itself. This sense of immortality was visible in the common Corellian tradition of cremating the dead and compressing their ash into synthetic diamonds with artificial gravity generators. Corellians also dealt justice to those that committed the most heinous acts with a death penalty. Corellians were sentimental folk, and when separated from their homeworld became sentimental at the sight of Corellian treats like the sweetryshcate pastry or a bottle of the woody, potable Whyren's Reserve. There was a Corellian sect known as the Ensterites, who forbade marriage with anyone from outside the Corellian system. Marrying someone from outside the Corellian system would result in being shunned by one's fellow Ensterites. It was a Corellian custom for husbands-to-be to have large bachelor parties with their friends. Family was held in high esteem on Corellia. It was considered most dishonorable to involve innocent family members in a quarrel held with one family member. Conversely, great courage was seen as highly honorable, deserving of outward recognition through traditions such as the Corellian Bloodstripe. The color green also seemed to hold special meaning, as it was considered the traditional coloration for wedding gowns, Jedi robes, and CorSec markings. Corellia was originally a monarchy, but was ruled by a democratic government after Berethron e Solo established constitutional rule in 312 BBY. Military The Corellians were known for their prowess with ships. From building ships to flying them, Corellians were well known for their skills. Because piracy and smuggling were well-known occupations of a strong number of Corellians, the local navy had been specializing in techniques designed to combat economic loss due to their activities. Because of this need, the navy was well-developed and modernized. The CR90 corvette and the Corellian Gunship were two examples, as well as the powerful Corellian Dreadnaught, three of which were constructed in 40 ABY. These three ships were painted dark blue and had egg-shaped hulls. The Millennium Falcon's threat board gave each of these at least twice the firepower of an Imperial Star Destroyer. They were designed mainly for close combat with other capital ships. The Dreadnaughts were constructed in the Kiris shipyards, located in an asteroid field at the edge of the system. Two of the Dreadnaughts were destroyed in an attempt to turn the Hapes Consortium against the Galactic Alliance. Of interest is the fact that Corellia's navy remained autonomous from the Imperial Navy throughout the time of the Galactic Empire, maintaining its own independence and individual naval traditions until it was dissolved following the original Centerpoint crisis. From this point until partway through the Yuuzhan Vong War, Corellia lacked any autonomous military forces, relying solely on the sector fleet provided by the New Republic. RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Temperate Atmosphere: Type I Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Urban, Mountain, Mesa, Sea, Island, Jungle, Forest Length of Day: 25 standard hours Length of Year: 329 local days Sapient Species: Humans, Selonian, Drall, various Starport: Imperial class Population: 3 Billion Planet Function: Trade/Administrative Government: Dictatorship, Governor-General Tech Level: Space Major Exports: Alcohol, Starships, Agriculture Major Imports: Raw Materials, Weaponry System: Corellian Star: Corell Orbital Bodies: Category:Planets